dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kong VS Godzilla/Rap Meanings
'King Kong:' My fist will be ready for a devasting ground pound (King Kong says he's ready to fight. Since both are giants, a simple punch could leave a giant mark to the ground.) Cause I heard that Old Godzilla was hopping around (King Kong says that ever since he heard Godzilla was gonna rap, he was ready. This also references the song, The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny, with the line "Old Godzilla was hopping around.") I'll leave you scrapped like your film against The Dark Knight (in the 1960s, Toho was originally meant to make a film featuring Godzilla facing off against Adam West's Batman however, the film was scrapped. King Kong is gonna smash Godzilla.) Not even your pathetic son can beat my son in a fight! (Both these monsters have sons who are incredibly weak and sensitive however King Kong his son could beat Godzilla's son in a fight.) While I got Peter Jackson working on my flick, (Peter Jackson, an award winning director for his adaption of Lord of The Rings, also worked on the 2005 remake of King Kong which was a success.) Your movie smells like Fish and Roland Emmerich! (Godzilla also had a remake in 1998 by Roland Emmerich, a director who is heavily critized for his poor movies, created a very poor film, this also references the line in the 1998 movie, "thats a lot of fish", for when the military tried to feed Godzilla a pile of fish.) You'll sweat more than the suit worn by Nakajima (The Godzilla suit is worn by Nakajima who sweated in the suit so much that the crew pour buckets on water on him so he won't pass out.) Since 1933, I remain a giant in cinema (King Kong came out in 1933 and became a giant (Both metaphorically and literally) in film history.) (King Kong breaks in a window to grab Ann Darrow) (A famous scene in King Kong was when he took Ann Darrow from her room.) 'Ann Darrow:' AHHHHHH! (Being grabbed by a giant monster, Ann Darrow screams in fear.) 'Godzilla:' You break through windows to get that Tohoe! (Godzilla uses a word on word with Toho, the company of Godzilla, and a hoe, a woman in need of lust, in which he says King Kong breaks through windows getting hoes like Ann Darrow.) I'll be speading radiation just like Chenobyl! (Godzilla is full of radiation more then the explosion in Chenobyl that contains acres of radiations.) Where did you get to rap anyways? From your crappy muscial? (King Kong had a broadway muscial that recieved poor reviews in which Godzilla assumes thats why King Kong learned to rap.) Because I'll use my atomic breath to burn down Universal (Godzilla contains an atomic breath which he'll use to burn down Universal Studios, the company of King Kong.) I face Mecha Godzilla, Mothra, Ghidorah, Rodan (Godzilla lists all the opponents he fought.) Space Godzilla, Titanosaurus, Biollante, and Gigan! (He carries on with the list.) I scare people with a leather glove dragged down by the bass (Godzilla's roar frightens people but in reality his roar comes from a leather glove dragged down through the strings of a bass.) While you're on top of New York being shot by the planes (The most famous scene in King Kong was when he was on top on the Empire State Building being shot by the planes.) 'King Kong:' It wasn't the planes, It was Beauty that killed me! (King Kong informs Godzilla it was Beauty of Ann Darrow that killed him and not the planes, also references the last line of King Kong.) This battle will end like our 60s movie (Godzilla VS King Kong was a movie in the 60s in which King Kong won. He says the same will happen here.) Rather face Gamera or The Beast from 20,000 Fanthoms (King Kong would rather face more worthy giant monsters then him.) Cause at least they don't have kicks so comically random! (Godzilla contains a kick that his body is in the air carried by his tail in which King Kong finds humorous.) Monster Island is nothing compared to Skull Island (Godzilla contains Monster Island, an island full of monsters however its not compared to the other monster filled island, Skull Island, King Kong's place.) I think you should head back and then start flying (Godzilla flies by turning around and using his breath, King Kong reccomends he does that.) Head to Charles Barkley that way you can stay in shape (In a commercial for shoes, NBA All-Star, Charles Barkely, fought Godzilla in a game of basketball, in which King Kong reccomends.) Cause prepare for the uprising of The Planet of The Apes! (Planet of The Apes is a series where apes dominate, in which King Kong says Godzilla should prepare for that.) 'Godzilla:' Excuse me, but were you on The Walk of Fame? (Godzilla asks a rhetorical question on King Kong being on The Hollywood Walk of Fame.) Oh yeah, they choose me cause everyone thought you were lame! (However, Godzilla then says it was him who got the walk of fame because people thought King Kong was lame compared to Godzilla.) You say it's like our movie, but you are dead wrong (Godzilla says this won't end like their 60s movie.) You'll lose this battle like your lawsuit against Donkey Kong (In the 1980s, Universal sent a lawsuit to Nintendo on the name of Donkey Kong being similiar to King Kong, however they lost their case in which Godzilla compares to this battle.) While I face all kinds of Avenging Superhumans (Godzilla has battled The Avengers.) You were locked up in chains just by regular humans (King Kong was once captured and later put in chains for show by regular humans unlike the line above where it took superhumans to go up against Godzilla.) Climb the Empire State Building, but this won't last longer (Godzilla tells King Kong to retreat back to The Empire State Building since this battle is ending.) You maybe King Kong, But I'm the king of the monsters! (Both Monsters have King in their name, King Kong, just for name while Godzilla is nicknamed The King of The Monsters showing how powerful he is.) '-' (Roars) (Godzilla lets out his iconic roar.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:King Kong VS Godzilla